Known Issues (DnD)
Back to Tabletop DMFA Index Issues that need to be addressed for the sake of game balance. If you've got an idea to solve it, post your username In Heading 3 format, with the solution below. These will be listed in no particular order. Wings and Flight This is a list of all the player races that have wings and (In theory) can fly: Half Fiend, Half Dragon(large or greater), Half Celestial, Raptorians, Any (See Races Of The Dragon pg. 100 or pg. 72 or The Quintessential Kobold pg. 47), Extraplanar Denizens, Faries(Way too powerful in my opinion), Niomus, Harpies, some Were-beasts, Gargoyles. The Kobold wing glider technically only allows gliding, however given that it allows you to gain altitude as a seperate action I would still consider it flight. The Races of the Dragon feats require either a dragon blood race or two feats at level one which may be difficult for non-Human or non-Strongheart Halfling race depending on the GM. Do note that gliding is not considered flight for the purpose of feats by some books, the GM has final say on wether or not you can take them. Drayco 1 Screw it! They get an ability to glide and racial bonuses to Jump, Tumble, and maybe Balance, but that's it. Drayco 2 Base the ability for flight on the Raptorians' from Races of the Wild. At 5 HD, they gain a flight speed of 40ft, and they can fly a number of rounds equal to their Con modifier (Minimum of 1) or a maximum of up to twice that, but they become Fatigued upon landing. They can't fly while Fatigued, Exhausted, carrying medium or heavy loads, and/or wearing Medium or Heavy armor. (May use Dex Mod to determine Manuverability.) Creature Skin Best translated as a form of DR. According to Savage Species, ANY DR is a level adjustment and up to 20 is allowed. However, Magic DR is canceled out with any magically enhanced weapon or natural weapons from a creaturs that has DR. DR/- cannot be overcome, but DR/Element (Or Descriptor) might be a good balance. But, Angels and Demons, who have this ability, can also Fly. (Or should be able to...) Version 2: Creature skin as a Natural AC bonus. Savage Species rates this as a +1 LA up to a +5 AC bonus. This WILL scale much better, due to the simple fact that Nat. AC stacks with most other AC types. (And even with Periapts of Natual Armor, which give it an enhancement bonus.) Drayco Make the DR equal to half the char's HD rounded up. This way, it's not game-breaking at first level, and practially useless once the PCs start facing enemies with +1 weapons. (About 3rd level, maybe a little higher.) For NPCs, it becomes useless once the PCs start carrying around +1 weapons. Religion While one can't really blame the creator of DMFA for doing as much as humanly possible to avoid Religion, (As mentioning the R-Word ratchets up the rating and/or always offends SOMEBODY...) it presents a sort of problem in D&D as Religion is a major fact of life for NPCs and even certain player classes. (Most notably, Clerics and Paladins.) In some cases, consquences from the RP portion can effect the mechanics. (Examples: Cleric of NiceDeity steals from orphans and loses access to their Cleric spells. Or, Cleric of StupidEvil gives money to orphans to make them his loyal underlings someday and StupidEvil doesn't comprehend the idea of "investing" and takes away Cleric's spells.) VAEisenburg Just let clerics pick their two domains without hinderance. TheMarvelousMrMean : I suggest having the characters create 'Saint's from which they draw their powers instead of true-blue gods. Saints are personages of great Holy (or Unholy) power, so it could be stretched that their power lingers on after death, if said Saint is dead, and thus giving the Divine Caster dedicated to them their magic. Languages The cast pages state that Pyroduck knows enough to mock someone in 38 different tongues. Here's a list of some of the D&D languages: Aaleear, Abyssal, Aguan, Anaeman, Animan, Armandish, Artathi, Auran, Avolakias, Boggle, Celestial, Coivald, Common, Desmodu, Draconic, Drow Sign, Druidic, Dwarven, Elven, Feline, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Gnoll, Halfling, Ibixian, Ignan, Infernal, Kenku, Loxos, Lumi, Lumin, Mhuinntean, Nioman, Nycter, Ooloi, Odopis, Orc, Quissian, Rezurbek, Rhonian, Rhoode, Sendasti, Siarran, Sktak, Stonesinger, Susurrus, Sylvan, Terran, Thri-kreen, Tree, Tuilvilanuue, Uthuk, Undercommon and Vermen to name a few. These are from the core rule books, with the exclusion of Monster Manual IV, as well as Mythic Races and Races of the Wild. Many of these languages have physical limitations on a person's aility to speak them. It is also implied that all animal types have a language by the inclusion of the Catfolk's feline language. Working List: Abyssal/Demonic, Aguan/Mer/Water-Mythos, Auran/Air-Mythos, Celestial/Angelic, Common, Draconic, Druidic, Chii (Gryphon), Drake (+2 Dialects), Ignan/Fire-Mthos, Infernal/Legalese(?), Insectis, Sylvan, Terran/Earth-Mythos, Undercommon (Maybe?). Liatai Some languages that have shown up in the comic so far are the Insectis language and Gryphon "Chii," and I believe it was said once that drakes had three languages, two of which only drakes knew (I think it was on Pip's old cast page). Beyond that, certain Mythos may have their own language, for example, the one spoken in Comic #193. Technology It's probably safe to assume that DMFA uses modern-day technology (Other than guns, mostly due to rating reasons.). But, the only thing that deals with tech is D20 Modern, and that's based on a LOW magic setting, the complete opposite of DMFA. (Where 99% of EVERYTHING has at least some magic in it.) Familiars (Drakes) Since Livestock confirm the existence of "animals", the use of regular familiars isn't affected. However, the status of Drakes as familiars is questionable, since their in-comic abilities are unknown. (And Pip may be an exception to several rules...) Dragons DMFA dragons have two forms, a Being-like form, and a dragon-form. Shapechangers in D&D are really hard to guess, because they can have two COMPLETELY different character builds at the same time. (Or a PC with a form that grants access to monster abilities.) Drayco It would be easiest to use D&D dragons and their abilities as the Dragon-form, but that would be somewhat overpowered. One COULD still use them, but by using a dragon form that has less HD than the being-form. No clue on how to limit it, though...